Protect the Kindness, Hope, and Light! Milleniummon Enters Season 1!
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: Ryo, Sam, and Ken are in Season 1! Once called 'Kindness, Protection, Desire'. What will happen while Sam is with the Chosen Children? What will happen while Ryo and Ken are alone? And just who is responsible for them being in this... Digital World full of Digital Monsters?
1. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

_"Summer camp?" Ken, eight, asked his mother._

_"Mhm! I thought you may want to have new friends." Mrs Ichijouji told her youngest son._

_"But what about Sam and Ryo…? They promised that they'd play with me!" Ken said._

_"I don't think they'd be-" Mrs Ichijouji was cut off._

_"Nonsense. We'll go with him to camp." spoke Osamu, 'Sam', Ichijouji, eleven. Behind him was Ryo Akiyama, eleven._

_"Really?" Mrs Ichijouji questioned. Both eleven year olds nodded._

_"Yeah." Sam said, "I think it'll be fun."_

_"Same." Ryo grins. Ken smiles, and hugs them both._

_"Fine, you can all go. Camp begins tomorrow."_

* * *

**Recently, climate has been out of control. Ryo, Ken, and myself have only been at camp for a few days, and strangely enough, the climate changes began the exact day camp began, so we didn't know any of it. **

**The other campers were hanging out. **

**There were only seven others I knew. **

**Taichi Kamiya. Prefers to be called Tai. A laidback person my age. He was sleeping in a tree. **

**Sora Takenouchi. My age. She was walking around. She's pretty okay, Ken seems to trust her, which is good. He needs more friends. **

**Yamato 'Matt' Ishida. He's kind of a loner, so I don't know much. **

**Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi. He was supposed to go to computer camp, apparently. Once Ryo found that out, he went ballistic… I don't blame him, seeing Akiyama IS a computer genius. **

**Mimi Tachikawa. She's… a total girly girl. I don't like her… at all. She always screams and fangirls, as I'm the 'Great Ichijouji Genius'. Yeesh… I just like to read…**

**Takeru 'TK' Takaishi. Matt's little brother, and Ken's closest friend at camp. It was amazing how quickly they became friends…**

**Joe Kido. He's kind of jumpy, but he's nice. He gets along well with myself and Ryo; though he's one of the councilors. He's a year older than me; at age 12. **

**I'm Osamu Ichijouji, though call me Sam. My best friend is Ryo Akiyama, and my little brother is Ken Ichijouji. **

* * *

Huh…? Snow…?

I felt it land on the bridge of my nose, so I looked up. I had been playing tag with Ken and Ryo, per Ken's request.

Though, as soon as I looked up, there was a sudden blizzard. Ryo and I rushed to Ken to protect him from the cold. The councilors quickly everyone into shelter.

But just as the blizzard began, it stopped.

...What an oddity. Well, snow in summer was already odd… I must research into this later.

Wait… did I just hear TK and Ken yell about building a snowman?

"TK/Ken, be careful!" Matt and I said, rushing after our brothers. Ryo and Izzy were probably trying to fix Izzy's computer…

"Sam! Sam! Snap out of it!" Ken said, as Tai called over Ryo and Izzy.

"What is it, Kenny-boy?" I asked Ken. The eight year old pointed up to the sky, where an aurora borealis was.

"This… isn't _natural…_" I gasped.

Everyone then saw a green…. portal…

...Today is going to make my brain explode, just with all these unnatural phenomena…

From the portal, came ten rays of light, each going at Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, TK, Izzy, Ryo, Ken, and myself. Each ray hit the space in front of each of us, making all of us take a step back to avoid snow in our socks.

And there was a LOT of smoke… so we all covered our faces, myself and Ryo protecting Ken again.

Once the smoke cleared, Sora spoke.

"Everyone… are you alright?" she asked. Tai gave a sigh of relief.

"We're still here." Matt spoke next.

"That was scary…" Mimi sighed.

"Wha… What was it?!" Joe exclaimed, freaked out.

"Meteors?" Izzy theorized.

"Aimed directly at us? I doubt it. Besides, there isn't a crater or melted snow." I spoke. Calm and collected… calm and collected…

As soon as I said that, though, the holes in front of us, partially buried by snow, began to glow, and ten… devices floated upwards, towards each of us. We all grabbed them.

"What… are these?" Sora asked. Izzy gave a small gasp.

"My guess is that they are some remote digital apparatus." said the redhead computer geek.

"Does it come with instructions?"

Just then, a large wave of water began to just… come at us. We were all engulfed, but I was able to get into a position to protect Ken.

However, it was in vain. The water split into two, and we all fell into the gap. I heard yells all around me as we fell, though I kept on attempting to protect Ken.

Everything went black before I could…

* * *

"Sam… wake up, please…" came a soft, obviously male voice.

"Huh…?" I opened my eyes, only to see two things. A. My glasses are cracked.

B.

What the hell is on my chest…? It appeared to be some type of small worm… encased in pinecone…

What the hell?

The creature seemed to be quite worried about me. So I sat up, picking up the creature before it could fall into my lap. Calm… Calm…

"Who are you?" I questioned.  
"I'm Minomon!" The worm introduced itself, "And you're Sam!"

I nodded, "That's correct, I'm Sam." I smiled. Quite an intelligent worm…

Minomon laughed, giving me an obvious smiled. I stood, and looked around.

"Ken? Ryo?" I called out. No answer… a frown appeared on my face.

Just where the hell are they….?

I began to walk.

A win-win. I get to explore, and look for my friend and my brother at the same time.

Though… what just IS this world…?


	2. Chapter 2: In-Training To Rookie!

**This took me so long to do... and its only 799 words! DX I hope you enjoy though... :D **

* * *

I have been exploring this forest for a good hour or so. Minomon was in my arms, and the strange device from earlier fastened to my hoodie.

I had no luck in finding my brother or Ryo.

Just where the hell are they…?

I suddenly heard a lot of yelling and screaming, as fourteen others ran past me, seven of them a different creature.

Well… they weren't Ken or Ryo…

I heard a strange roar-like sound and looked above. A large red beetle-like creature was chasing the others.

...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!

OH HELL, ONLY AN HOUR IN THIS PLACE AND…

To be frank, I ran closely after the others. It could be said to be comical later on, but I really didn't want to die.

The creature eventually chased us to a cliff edge.

Oh hell… we're going to die. Its a dead end!

Tai, who was checking out if we really couldn't climb down, was suddenly attacked by the large beetle.

A creature that I'd imagine to be to him what Minomon is to me rushed to protect him.

The creature that looked to only be a pink-colored head shot a bubble at the beetle.

...It did nothing.

Yup, we're going to die.

All at once, the other small creatures, including Minomon, all moved to attack and defend us.

More bubbles….

The only difference was that Minomon shot out a few pinecones.

The small creatures were now all injured… We all rushed to them. Everyone else picked up their 'partner'.

"Minomon…" I muttered, "Don't try that again… you could've gotten really hurt."

"I'm sorry Sam… I wanted to protect you." Minomon said. The roar of the beetle-creature suddenly filled my ears. Oh no…

"Get back!" Matt yelled. I… I'm too scared to stand and run like everyone else…

"Oh no… Sam!" Tai gasped, noticing I couldn't move. Minomon suddenly jumped out of my arms, in along with the others.

"C'mon Digimon!" The little pink head yelled.

"Its useless! Yokomon!"

"Don't go! Motimon!"

"No wait! Don't do it, Tsunomon!"

"Don't go!"

"Turn around! Come back Bukamon!

"Tanemon… Be careful!"

"No! Don't, Koromon!"

"Minomon! Stop!"

Suddenly, a bright light came from that little device that I had fastened to my hoodie. 8 other, multi-colored, lights all came down as pillars, surrounding Koromon, Yokomon, Motimon, Tsunomon, Tokomon,, Bukamon, Tanemon, and Minomon. I heard everyone gasp behind me.

_Koromon digivolve to… Agumon!_

_Yokomon digivolve to… Biyomon_

_Motimon digivolve to… Tentomon!_

_Tsunomon digivolve to… Gabumon!_

_Tokomon digivolve to… Patamon!_

_Bukamon digivolve to… Gomamon!_

_Tanemon digivolve to… Palmon!_

_Minomon digivolve to… Kunemon!_

"What in the… Look at them! What's happened to the little guys?!"

"They're… bigger…"

"Hi-ya!" The Digimon all jumped forward, tackling the giant beetle, but the beetle slapped them away.

"Alright then! You asked for it!" Agumon? yelled.

"**Poison Ivy!**" Palmon's fingers lengthened, and grabbed at the giant beetle.

"**Boom Bubble!**" Patamon sent a bubble-thing at the giant beetle. It at least did more damage that the bubbles they attacked with before…

"**Super Shocker!**" Tentomon sent out an electric blast at the giant beetle. Gomamon managed to trip the giant beetle.

"Stand back everyone! **Pepper Breath**!" Agumon yelled, before sending a fireball at the beetle.

"**Blue Blaster**!" Gabumon yelled, sending out a blue flame from his mouth.

"**Spiral Twister**!" From the air, Biyomon sent out a green swirl of flame.

"**Electro Thread**!" Kunemon yelled, sending out a silk thread from his beak that looked to be charged with electricity. All the attacks hit, causing the beetle to yell in pain.

...But the damage didn't last.

"Now! All together!" Agumon yelled. The Digimon sent out their attacks all at once, causing the beetle to be put on fire and collapse. I finally was able to stand, and move towards the others.

Well… more like Agumon and Kunemon began to drag me over to them… My legs still refused to work…

I looked at everyone's faces. They were flabbergasted!

Once I was safe, the digimon all ran to their respective partners. Kunemon climbed into my lap and let me hug him as thanks for saving me.

However… our victory didn't last long, as the beetle recovered and roared. It attacked Tai and Agumon, who dodged, and then slammed its horn into the ground.

Oh gods… That isn't good…

"Guess we celebrated too soon!"

YOU THINK?!

The part of the cliff we were on began to crack and crumble, making us fall… I kept a tight hold on Kunemon as we fell.

If _this_ is what I have to deal with… I don't want to see what Ryo and Ken have to…

* * *

**Please review! :) **


	3. Chapter 3: Ryo and Ken

**Child!Ken was soo hard to write...**

**By the way, any and all chapters that come between now and the end of April will be dedicated to Digimon Adventure Tri! :D **

* * *

"Ryo! Ryo, wake up!"

Huh…?

"Ryo, please!"

Ken? But there's two other voices blending in…

The computer genius opened his eyes, only to see Ken leaning over him, a bagworm-like creature on his head and holding a strange purple creature.

"Ken…?"

"Thank goodness! I was really worried… I can't find Sam or the others anywhere…"

At that, Ryo shot up. They were all alone…?

Wait…

"Ken, what are those creatures?"

"Minomon and Hopmon? I found Minomon on my chest when I woke up… Hopmon was nudging you and trying to wake you up but you wouldn't wake up…"

"I see… Where are we?"

"The digital world!" The purple thing… Hopmon? replied for Ken.

"The Digital World?" Ken and Ryo questioned.

"Uh huh! And we're Digimon! Digital Monsters!" Minomon added. Ryo blinked. Digimon… Digital Monsters… What the hell…?

Ken just smiled, "They're really nice! Hopmon said that he's your partner so here!" Ken gently handed Ryo Hopmon.

"Minomon is my partner." Ken then said, hugging the little bagworm. Ryo just nodded, standing and looking around. They were in some type of dark place…

"Emerald Blaze!"

A blaze of flames suddenly came at the group!

"Ryo! Ken!" Hopmon yelled, pushing Ryo out of the way while Minomon did the same for Ken. Both Digimon got hit by the attack, causing them to moan in pain.

"Minomon!"

"Hopmon!"

"We're fine!" Hopmon tried to assure the two, but it was obvious the two Digimon were extremely injured.

"No, you're not…" Ken fretted.

"We are!" Minomon yelled.

"No…"

"Emerald Blaze!"

More fire…. This time, Ryo and Ken took the attack.

"Ryo! Ken(-chan)!" The two digimon yelled together, watching their humans fall to the ground, burned.

"Minomon…"

"Hopmon…"

Two glows shined brightly from Ryo's and Ken's pockets. Two pillars surrounded Minomon and Hopmon.

_Minomon digivolve to… Wormmon!_

_Hopmon digivolve to… Monodramon! _

"**Beat Knuckle**!" Monodramon yelled, assaulting the three-headed dog that had attacked them.

"**Sticky Net**!" Wormmon yelled, sending out a web that restricted the dog's movements so Monodramon could use **Cracking Bite** on it. The two now-rookies had managed to knock out the Ultimate Digimon. Monodramon began to drag the two humans away from the three-headed dog, Cerberumon, despite Ken's and Ryo's pained groans as they did so.

They had to be safe before they healed them….

"Where's Cutemon's cottage? She's the only one who can help Ken-chan…" Wormmon mused.

"Nearby." Monodramon replied, "You remember the password, right?"

"No need. I sensed the commotion. These two humans are injured, are they not?"

"That's right, Cutemon. Can you…?"  
"Of course. **Healing Glow**!" quickly, the burns on the two boys faded, "These two seem like they're going to be trouble…" she looked to the dark sky, "Oh, Great Celestials… Harmonious Ones… will these humans truly be the key to saving us from threats…?

There should be eight more… They would've landed on File, that's where they're needed… These two… They're needed here.

So they can defeat Milleniummon. That's _their _destiny."

"Cutemon, what are you mumbling about?"

"Oh, nothing, Wormmon. When they awaken, let's take them to BlackGatomon and BlackKudamon."

"Right."

* * *

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4: Greymon's arrival!

**Okay. For every 1-2 Osamu chapters, there will be one Ken and Ryo chapter. :) **

* * *

Okay… Where did I leave off? Oh yeah.

We were all falling to our deaths.

The Digimon who could fly quickly grabbed their partners, but the combined weight was too much for them. Palmon tried to save Mimi, but that failed too.

I swear, we would've died if it wasn't for Gomamon. His little fish buddies saved our asses!

Sadly, the giant beetle fell down into the river as well. We barely managed to escape…

The resulting splash did give us a small shower though.

And a bumpy ride!

Soon, we landed at the shore.

…. I did NOT need a bath. Is the device okay…? … Its completely waterproof, what the hell?!

… Shuddup Matt.

Was I the only one who caught on to the Digimon switching names? Well, I guess Tai did…

"I transformed from Minomon, to Kunemon!"

Kunemon had told the others that. Still a very intelligent worm.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Hm?"

"Can your legs work now?"

"Dunno. Let's see."

I attempted to stand. Wobbly, from my fear, but still usable…

… Joe DOES know that there are NO payphones in a forest, right…?

Right?

Sigh… I'll just ignore them for now. They're my friends, yeah, but…

I'm worried… About Ken and Ryo…

I began to follow everyone else, Kunemon still in my arms.

Wait… that beetle's name was… Kuwagamon? Must file that away…

WAIT

WAITWAITWAITWAIT

A phone ringing…?

THIS PLACE MAKES NO SENSE

PAYPHONES ON A BEACH?!

This place is… I don't even know anymore….

I'm going to strange Mimi… Maybe I'll ask Kunemon to electrocute her…

"Hey Sam…? SAM!"

"Huh? Sora? Sorry…. spacing."  
"What do you have?"

I dug into my hoodie pockets, "Uh… a bag of snacks that I was keeping for Ken…"

Sora nodded, taking the snacks from my hand.

"Sam and I will be fine. I'll just take him along with me when I go foraging!" Kunemon told the others. I nodded once.

…. Water geyser. 3...2...1…

"Sam, we need to get outta here!" Kunemon yelped. He changed a lot from Minomon…

While everyone ran, I made sure to grab the food bag and TK's bag. We need food, idiots…

I collapsed again to my knees when we saw the 'Shellmon'. This is going to be a real problem…

The other digimon other than Gomamon and Kunemon began their attacks.

"They're hungry…" Kunemon muttered to me, "Digimon can't fight while hungry…"

The Digimon other than Agumon quickly went down.

TAI

DON'T LITERALLY PLAY POKE THE BEAR

Or in this case, poke the Shellmon…

Shellmon grabbed Tai and forced Agumon down. Shellmon then hosed the rest of us with water.

It hurt like a bitch, I'll tell ya that.

"_**Digivolve!"**_

_Agumon digivolve to… Greymon! _

...Agumon is just an orange dinosaur… Okay then… Well, now Agumon is Greymon…

Greymon quickly dispatched Shellmon, before returning to Agumon.

After that, myself and Sora gave the Digimon something to eat.

With a great cry of 'Digimon!', we all began to walk away from the beach.

* * *

**Please review! Oh. And sorry if Osamu's personality is off on this chapter. I am really tired. So I'm gonna upload this then go get shut eye! **

**After tomorrow, its SPRING BREAK! WHOO! **


	5. Chapter 5: Summary of Events! Sam leaves

**In this chapter...**

**Osamu Ichijouji leaves the group. **

* * *

I have learned a few things from my time here.

First off, the Digimon can't stay in their bigger forms forever.

The Digimon only digivolve when their partners are in danger.

So far, only Agumon(To Greymon), Gabumon(To Garurumon), Biyomon(To Birdramon), Tentomon(To Kabuterimon), Palmon(To Togemon), and Gomamon(To Ikkakumon) have digivolved. Kunemon and Patamon still haven't…

Oh yeah, and we also met this guy called Devimon, who decided to seperate us…

There's also these things called the Black Gears, of which Devimon can use to control Digimon.

I haven't seen hide nor digital hair of the others. I have to wonder if they are even searching for me…

Like I've been searching for them. Them and my brother and best friend.

The island Kunemon and I were on was deserted. Only Kunemon and I were there…

But it was also incredibly cold… I had to resort to putting my hood over my head and have Kunemon hide from the cold in there.

I was wandering…

"Sam! There's… something up ahead! Meadows! Flowery meadows!"

"Really…?" After so long in the cold, I was ready to pass out…

When we reached the meadow, I did pass out.

* * *

When I woke up, we were inside a whale. Kunemon explained to me what had happened. Patamon had digivolved into Angemon and defeated Devimon, at the cost of virtually his life.

The others had been working to protect me… Joe said I passed out cause of a low case of hypothermia and a strong case of exhaustion.

* * *

Day whatever…

After Tai got his Crest(which was why we left the island in the first place, to find the crests), I had left the group. I'm… too weak to journey around with them. So Kunemon and I left, so we could search for Ryo and Ken… So we could get stronger…

To see if I'm truly a Chosen of a Crest or not.

* * *

**The series continues how it originally was. Next chapter is Ryo and Ken. I'll be skipping forward a bit... **

**I'm going to attempt to do what I can, but I'm having a RL personal crisis, so updates might be lacking. Gomenasai. **


	6. Chapter 6: Promise Me! A New Partner

**This chapter has Ryo, Ken, Wormmon, Monodramon, Sam, and Kunemon! *3* **

* * *

It had been a few weeks since we left off with Ryo, Ken, Wormmon, and Monodramon. Since then, the two had traveled to a desert, and had a small meeting with their enemy.

He called himself Milleniummon.

He called himself Ryo's true partner. The Digimon had an unhealthy obsession with the computer genius.

Since then, they had taken to wandering the desert, searching for Milleniummon.

* * *

"Gyaaah!"

Suddenly, another digimon sprang from the sand, and attacked Ken. Wormmon quickly protected the boy.

"Wormmon!" Ken gasped, picking up the large silk worm, "Wormmon, you okay?!"

"I'm okay… It'll take a lot more than him to beat me."

"Right." Ken nodded.

"Ken-chan, I'm really glad that I'm your digimon and that we're partners."

"Huh?"

"You're gentle, and kind. That's why I like you."

"Huh…? I'm gentle?"

"_Your bubbles come out perfect cause you're gentle. I blow too hard and mine pop right away."_

"But being gentle is not enough… You have to be strong as well...Otherwise, Ken-chan…"  
"Otherwise what?"

"Your gentleness and kindness will become overpowered by those who are evil. It happens… Your digivice belongs to you and you alone, Ken-chan… No one can take away the fact that you're a Chosen… Evil forces will tell you otherwise but you can't listen to them! Never forget who you are!"

"I won't!"

"You promise?'

"Yeah! I promise!"

"Now, let's get out of here!" Ryo cut in, "We need to find Milleniummon!"

"Right!" Ken and Wormmon nodded, and began to follow Ryo and Monodramon again.

* * *

Sam didn't know how long it had been since he left the others. He was traveling the continent of Server.

He barely ate, giving most of his food to Kunemon, despite the small bee larva-like digimon's protest.

"Tear Arrow!"

A feminine voice came from Sam's right, an arrow of ice heading towards Kunemon. Quickly, Sam moved to protect the little bug that had been crawling ahead of him, the arrow impaling his arm. He yelped in pain.

"Sam!" Kunemon yelled, the lightning-shaped eyes he had widening at the sight of Sam's injury. Slowly, a rabbit-like digimon walked from the shadows.

"A Lekismon!" Kunemon gasped. The Lekismon's eyes were blank, as if in a trance.

"What's… what's that on Lekismon's back, Kunemon…?" Sam asked, seeing a strange digimon on the Lekismon's back.

"That's a Parasimon! It can control digimon and leech their life force." Kunemon explained. He was freaking out; he had to protect Sam! Sam was his partner!

He had to digivolve…!

…!

The digivice- still attached to Sam's hoodie, mind you- was glowing.

"Go, Kunemon!" Sam yelled, noticing the glow.

Kunemon nodded, and began to digivolve…

_Kunemon digivolves to… Flymon! _

Kunemon had evolved into a gigantic bee… Sam found himself smiling.

Flymon flew up, and around so he could see Parasimon. He had flown at high speeds; enough so that Lekismon didn't notice him.

"**Brown Stinger**!" Flymon sent out his stinger, stabbing Parasimon. The parasyte fell from the Lekismon, and somehow, the Lekismon de-digivolved.

As Parasimon turned violet, Sam rushed to the digimon.

"That's a Lunamon. She's a rookie." Flymon explained, before returning to Kunemon. Sam nodded, before painfully pulling out the ice arrow still in his arm. The injury was bleeding, so Sam allowed Kunemon to bandage it up with the bandages Joe had given them before they left. Sam hoped the injury stopped bleeding soon.

* * *

After around an hour, Lunamon woke up.

"Huh…?" Lunamon questioned softly.

"Good, you're awake!" Sam smiled.

"What happened? Who're you?"

"You were being controlled by a Parasimon."

"I'm Osamu Ichijouji, but call me Sam. This is my partner, Kunemon. You're Lunamon, right?"

"That's correct." Lunamon nodded, before noticing Sam's injury.

"Did… Did I do that? I'm so sorry!" Lunamon began to cry.

"She must be young…" mused Kunemon.

"Its fine, Lunamon." Sam said, "It barely hurts anymore." That was a total lie… It hurt like a bitch.

"Kay…" Lunamon gulped down the rest of her tears, "Can I… Can I stay with you? The others… They outcasted me… I don't like being alone…"

Slightly surprised, Sam simply nodded.  
"Sure! The more the merrier!" Kunemon replied for Sam. Lunamon smiled, and so Sam, Lunamon, and Kunemon continued along.

However… none noticed that Sam's digivice had glowed, and a voice, soft and barely audible, sounded.

"_Full Partners achieved. Lunamon - Moon Digimon, Champion level Lekismon. Kunemon - Bee Larva digimon, Champion level Flymon._

* * *

**Yup! Sam has two, yes TWO partners! Its a requirement for his crest. **

**Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7: The Dark Spore

**More Ryo and Ken!**

* * *

Ryo and Ken had continued to explore the desert, eventually getting a lead.

They had eventually found Milleniummon. The digimon had once again told Ryo that he was the boy's true partner, But swiftly the human boys had their digimon digivolve into Stingmon and Strikedramon.  
Strikedramon, his hair now fire and white-blue, attacked first.

"**Strike Fang**!" Swiftly, the commando dragon burst into flames and rammed into Milleniummon.

The fusion virus batted Strikedramon away with a large hand; It was Stingmon's turn.

"**Spinning Spiking Strike**!" Stingmon began to kick swiftly and quickly, surrounding Milleniummon with blades of wind that actually _hurt_ him.

Strikedramon swiftly ran forward, going to swipe at Milleniummon with his claws. Using the cannon on his back, Milleniummon began to shoot at the two champions. Swiftly, as the two were faster than Milleniummon, they dodged and countered, with Strike Fang and Spiking Strike. With their combined attacks, they managed to at least bring Milleniummon down… for now.

When the digimon collapsed, however, as Stingmon reverted to Wormmon and Ken was celebrating their victory("We did it, Ryo! Wormmon! Strikedramon!") strange… spore-like things headed for the group, specifically Ryo.

"...! Ryo! Watch out!" Ken pushed Ryo out of the way, and a cry of pain soon followed as the barrage stopped, and the eight-year old fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"K… Ken!" Ryo, needless to say, freaked. Ken was like a little brother to him… Both Ichijouji boys were like his brothers... His parents were neglectful, so he had only them. He barely noticed Strikedramon picking up Ken.

"Let's hurry… He's burning up." the commando dragon ordered. The other two nodded, and they rushed from the desert, ignoring that Milleniummon was standing and laughing softly.

_You will be mine…_ he softly murmured, _Ryo Akiyama… You WILL be my human! _

* * *

It took them more time than Ryo wanted it to to reach the end of the forest. Waiting for them, was an old man who called himself Gennai.

He… he said he could not only lead them to the others... (Who were apparently back home, other than Sam, he was missing), but also… _help _Ken…

Ryo agreed to this immediately. He'd worry about Sam later. The other boy was a genius, THE Ichijouji Genius. He'd be fine.

He knew Sam would be. His current worry was Ken.

* * *

**YAAY**

**Dark Spore! *3***

**This is slight buildup for my version of 02. *3***

**Review!**

**You will get a hug from the Digimon of your choice! **


	8. Chapter 8: Ichijouji and Akiyama Reunion

**This story wasn't meant to be very long... XD We're on episode 34 Wizardmon's Gift.**

* * *

Sam was running… running…

A digimon, a dark one, Lunamon had said, one of Myotismon's army that had stayed behind, was chasing him.

It was a dragon version of Devimon…

Kunemon was in his arms… Lunamon was beside him.

He, out of the corner of his eye, saw Lunamon, a digimon he had come to care about like he did about Kunemon, trip and go down.

"Luna-...!"

"Go! Hurry!" Lunamon begged him.

"No." Sam's voice was firm, "You're my friend! And I'm tired of running! I will protect you!"

...!

"What the…?"

A glowing light; Something rose up. A tag…? There was something inside.

...A crest? His crest was shield-shaped, with a crescent moon in the middle.

"That's… the Crest of Protection!" gasped Lunamon when she stood, "That… That must be your's! It showed itself to YOU!"

Suddenly, both Digimon glowed. Sam had touched the crest...

_Kunemon warp digivolve to… Okuwamon!  
Lunamon warp digivolve to… Crescemon! _

Both digimon had responded to the crest…? He… He had TWO partners…? Strange… Acceptable, but strange.

"**Double Scissor Claw**!"

"**Dark Archery**!"

With the two attacks, the Devidramon was quickly defeated and deleted before he did anything else.

The two glowed again, turning back into Minomon and

…!

Lunamon had dedigivolved as well, but he didn't know-

"Moonmon." she said quietly.

That solved that question. Gently, the boy picked up the two digimon, "Let's find some food and get some rest for you two." Sam had said. The two in-training digimon nodded, and they walked from where the battle had took place, despite it being short.

Later on, Sam would wonder why Ultimate had happened, when they both had champion forms that would've easily been a match for the Devil Dragon Digimon…

* * *

Another child…?

So, Along with him(Ryo Akiyama), Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Yamato 'Matt' Ishida, Takeru 'TK' Takaishi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi, Ken Ichijouji, and Osamu 'Sam' Ichijouji, were all 'Chosen Children'.

In their own right… There were only 10 crests… And he wasn't one of those holders…

It made Ryo a bit sad to admit that he wasn't important. At all… He only had to defeat Milleniummon. Strong Digimon, yes, but not… an important one.

If he wasn't a true Chosen, then what was he?

_A Tamer… _His mind told him, _A Tamer…_

He sighed to himself; Enough brooding.

Ken… Oh gods, Ken… The boy was in a coma, sweating, with a high fever and in obvious pain…

It was all Ryo's fault… It should've been him… It should've been the one who wasn't worth anything to this world; only a simple boy/computer genius with a Monodramon and a digivice.

What was he going to tell Sam…

…!

A door opening?

"Anyone…?!" a voice yelled. Ryo couldn't believe his ears…

"Sam!" the computer genius called out to the Ichijouji genius.

"Ryo?!" Sam called back out.

"Who's Ryo?" a feminine voice…

"A friend." Sam's voice had replied back.

"Okay."

Sam finally stepped into Ryo's field of vision. He had two digimon; one on each shoulder. One was a Minomon, Wormmon had the same in-training form, and the other was a-

"I'm Moonmon!"

That settles that…

"Ryo Akiyama." Ryo introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." Moonmon said.

"Man, its good to see you! Have you… seen Ken?"

"Uh… yeah."  
"Where… Where is he?!"

"He's here… I can show you." Ryo refused to look his best friend in the eye. He turned, and began to walk, Monodramon behind him.

He head human footsteps behind him; Sam was following. Good…

Ryo led his friend to the room Ken was in. Gennai was tending to him; dabbing a cold, wet cloth on his forehead to attempt to wipe away the sweat and ease the fever. Ken's face was contorted in pain; so much so the older brother of the boy in the bed gasped.

"What… What happened to him?!"

Sam didn't even noticed the worm beside Ken; Wormmon was still fretting over his partner.

"It was a battle… he got hit by an attack." Ryo said quietly, "I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"For not being able to protect him…"

Sam let out a breath, "Its fine, Akiyama-" Sam only used his last name when he was angry or something else negative, very rarely was it positive- "You tried your best. I'm… sure he'll be okay."

Ryo bit his lip.

"Oh, boys." Gennai had noticed them in the doorway, "There is food in the kitchen for the in-trainings, Osamu Ichijouji."

"How…?"

"You look how Ryo described you."

"...I see." Slowly, and hesitantly, Sam left for the kitchen, having Monodramon lead him.

"Can we…?"

"Ken should be alright enough for transport through the gate soon." Gennai said, "But make sure his parents take him straight to the hospital. It'll probably look like Pneumonia to them, and a bad case at that."

Ryo nodded, "Right. And the Digimon?"

"Keep them with you at all times."

"Right." Ryo nodded.

"Rest now, Ryo. You'll need it for the Real World."  
"Right. Goodnight, Gennai."

With that, Ryo left.

When he woke the next morning, he'd find himself curled up in a bean bag chair, Monodramon adding warmth next to him and a blanket over them both; Sam and his two digimon had slept in the room Ken was occupying.

They'd travel to the Digital World. Gennai could do it himself...

To Odaiba; the transporter locked into the other's location, unaware of what they'd find…

Unaware of the sacrifice of a single digimon during a battle by a TV station.

"Is that enough, or do you want some more?"

"Actually, I was about to ask you the same question! **Grisly Wing**!"

…!

"Kari!"

* * *

**Damn you Wizardmon... ;-;**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Angewomon

**;-; **

**Goddamn you... Wizardmon...**

* * *

When they arrived in the Real World, Ryo nor Sam expected this…

A Digimon deleted in the real world…

Wizardmon? He seemed to be a friend of… Gatomon? And this 'Kari' girl… the eleventh child?

"Next time… Don't get in my way!" That was Myotismon, Lunamon told them softly.

"Oh no…!"

"Wizardmon! You're gonna be alright…! Please don't leave! Wizardmon!"  
"Are you alright… Gatomon…?"

"You saved me… I'm sorry…"

"About… What?"

"For getting you involved in this."

"Don't be sorry… I don't have any regrets… If I hadn't met you… My life would've had no meaning… I'm glad that you and I were friends…"  
"That's forever."

"Thank you for everything, Gatomon…"

"Wizardmon… Are you okay? Please answer…"

The digivice in… DemiDevimon's 'hand' began glowing…

The DemiDevimon soon dropped the device, and Tai threw it to 'Kari', who caught it easily.

"Not her! No!" Myotismon kinda freaked…

_Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon! _

"Gatomon is an… angel…?"

"Myotismon… You've tried to destroy these DigiDestined… these Chosen Children… in an attempt to conquer Earth… In doing so you have ruined the lives of Digimon and Humans alike. How can you justify yourself?"

Blah Blah, typical villain nonsense about being indestructible…

Angewomon gives her strength to her fallen comrades… Lunamon, Kunemon, Monodramon, and Wormmon as well.

Only for them to give the power straight back.

The angel woman readied an arrow; Her attack, Celestial Arrow. The arrow of pure light pierced through Myotismon, and he yelled in agony as he was destroyed. Enveloped in the light.

Kari and Angewomon had defeated Myotismon!

… Ryo didn't think it was all that important, cause Milleniummon was still out there(Not that the others knew)...

Kunemon digivolved so they could get down.

Ryo and Osamu stayed away from the others. Odaiba wasn't their home; Tamachi was.

And Ken still needed help.

* * *

**Review. **


	10. Chapter 10: JewelBeemon's Kindness!

**More of our favorite trio! *3* **

**Ken gets his crest and tag! :D **

* * *

They were gone before the others noticed them. Sam went to inform his parents of where they were. Ryo had said that he doubted that his parents would even notice, so he took Ken to the hospital, where the boy was quickly brought in and nursed. Ryo had been able to get them to believe that Wormmon was a stuffed animal that Ken would've freaked about when he woke up; it was from his brother.

It didn't take long for Ken to heal and wake up; once he did, they were back to the Digital World.

The others might need some help…

However, they didn't expect that Milleniummon was still alive, and he was the one who greeted them upon their return.

He seemed happy to see Ryo; called him 'Partner' and everything. It surprised Sam, to say the least. Wormmon and Ken had assured the elder two that Ken was just fine and could help fight.

Ryo and Sam didn't feel like arguing with the previously sick boy.

And so the chase was on… again…

* * *

Their first opponent was a GrapLeomon colored pure black; a shadow, but as powerful as a regular GrapLeomon.

_Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon!_

_Monodramon digivolve to… Strikedramon!_

_Kunemon warp digivolve to… Okuwamon!_

_Lunamon digivolve to… Crescemon!_

"**Double Scissor Claw**!"

"**Spiking Strike**!"

"**Strike Fang**!"

"**Lunatic Dance**!"

However… it couldn't match up to two champions and two Ultimates…

But they didn't notice another Digimon, behind them…

A shadow of MetalGreymon. It attacked Sam, knocking him unconscious soon after Okuwamon dedigivolved to Minomon and Crescemon dedigivolved to Moonmon.

"Sam!" Ken rushed to his brother, ignoring the enemy and trying to wake him up.

"Ken-chan! Watch out!" Stingmon got in the way of another strike from the shadow MetalGreymon.

"Stingmon!" Ken yelled.

…?

What…?

A glowing! A glowing light!

Ken's crest and tag! Somehow together… Perhaps never separated?

Ken grabbed it, holding it close, and Stingmon began to glow.

_Stingmon digivolve to… JewelBeemon! _

"**Spike Buster**!"

"**Strike Fang**!"

Swiftly, the shadow went down. JewelBeemon dedigivolved to Minomon, and Strikedramon to Monodramon.

Ken picked up his and Sam's digimon, allowed them on his shoulders and head, and continued to attempt to wake Sam up.

"Sam! Sam! Please… Wake up! Sam!"

The boy still held his crest and tag close… He spotted Sam's, hanging like a chain from his belt, as he attempted to shake his nii-san awake.

"Urgh… Ken…?" Sam's groggy voice, full of pain but there, soon sounded.

"Sam!"

Ken quickly hugged his brother, who stood.

"We done?" Sam asked.  
"Uh huh!" the others nodded, and they continued their search for their enemy.

* * *

**:3 Review! Please! :3 **


	11. Chapter 11: No Crests, New Power!

**This chapter... Oh gods, this chapter... ;-; **

* * *

They had spent awhile searching; but soon they had gotten a lead, and found Milleniummon. The Digimon had already evolved; JewelBeemon, Strikedramon, Crescemon, and Okuwamon ready to fight.

They had to destroy him. Forever.

Milleniummon attacked first, a wild swipe at the three humans; his giant claws caught by Strikedramon and JewelBeemon. Okuwamon and Crescemon attacked back; **Ice Archery** and **Double Scissor Claw** straight to Milleniummon; hitting, but not doing much. They'd have to truly use teamwork to defeat him.

Letting go of the claw, Strikedramon and JewelBeemon attacked; **Spike Buster** and **Strike Fang**, followed by Okuwamon(**Double Scissor Claw**), and Crescemon(**Dark Archery**). Milleniummon attacked, swiping twice at the four digimon and hitting, causing them to fly off.

They noticed the World being deleted; they had to hurry!

**Spike Buster, Spike Buster, Spike Buster!**

**Dark Archery, Ice Archery, Lunatic Dance!**

**Strike Fang, Strike Claw, Strike Fang!**

**Double Scissor Claw, Double Scissor Claw, Double Scissor Claw!**

Nothing… Nothing would work!

"I have no choice then!" Strikedramon yelled out, reverting to Monodramon. Both Digimon, Milleniummon and Monodramon began to glow; Ryo's partner was forcing something!

Both digimon faded away, their data becoming-

…!

An egg?

The egg floated into Ryo's arms, and that was it…

Milleniummon was gone…

And so was Monodramon… Ryo collapsed to his knees. That was all he was _ever _meant for… Just someone to stop Milleniummon… Not like the others; Not like Sam, Ken, Tai, Matt, TK, Mimi, Joe, Izzy…

Ryo closed his eyes, feeling a burning sensation as he hugged the egg. He could feel both digimon within…

"Ryo…? The others!"

Ryo's head snapped him. He could still help, despite not being destined to… He nodded, "Let's go."

He barely noticed a strange symbol on the egg, as he, Ken, and Sam all went to help their friends, getting caught in their deletion…Even Sam's and Ken's crests and tags were deleted...

* * *

Silently, the trio listened to the others. They were waiting.

The Digimon, even their own, with the exception of Ryo's partner, was encouraging the others.

"I never really knew what it was to have other friends, other than Ryo and Ken…" Sam spoke up, "But now I do… Both my partners, you guys… You guys ARE my friends. And I'll protect you all…"

"I'm kind and gentle! Sam and Wormmon taught me that I am!" Ken said.

"I may not be as 'destined' as you all are… but you're still my friends! And I'll help! Forever!" Ryo said.

"Boy, if I had never met you, Gatomon!"

"And if I had never come to the Digital World…"

"And if none of us became friends in the first place…"

"Then we wouldn't have become the people that we are today!"

"You're right! We would never have won all those battles without each other!"

"We've grown up a lot."

"I think we all have grown up in a lot of ways…"

"I've grown up too! I'm a much better fighter now!"

"I will protect my brother!"

"I will show up the destiny that I was given!"

"I'll be strong and gentle and kind! Just like I promised Wormmon!"

…

"I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to quit yet!"

"I'm with you, Tai. I won't let this whole experience be for nothing!"

"We mean it. There is no way I'm about to let my friends down."

"And besides, there are still a lot of people counting on us down on Earth."

"Let's find a way!"  
"Let's fight!"

"We're ready!"

"We've reached the point where there's no turning back!"

"Crests or no crests, we're going to win!"

"Are we together?"

"We are!"

"Then let's fight!"

"Its gonna be pretty tough without our crests…"

"Crests?! We don't need no stinking crests!"

The crests of 10 of the children;

Tai, of Courage

Sora, of Love

Matt, of Friendship

Izzy, of Knowledge

Joe, of Reliability

Mimi, of Sincerity

TK, of Hope

Kari, of Light

Ken, of Kindness

and Sam, of Protection

all appeared where their hearts are, while Ryo's egg glowed.

"Its your crests!" Agumon said, "You don't need to carry them anymore because their power have been inside of you this whole time!"

"You mean like… in our hearts?!" Tai gasped.

"Prodigious! That makes perfect sense!(A/N: No it doesn't, shuddup Iz') Like my knowledge and Joe's sense of responsibility… if your special trait isn't within you, then you don't need your crests with you as well!"

"No! You're wrong! It wasn't the friendship inside of me that made my crest glow, Izzy! It was more than that… the friendship I felt from all of you gathered inside my heart and that brought the power of my crest to life!"

"So each person's crest isn't powered by themselves, its powered by the faith we have in each other!"

"Then the light inside of me… is for everyone!"

Kari glowed brighter…

_Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon!  
_"And everyone's hope… is my hope!"

_Patamon digivolve to… Angemon! Angemon digivolve to… MagnaAngemon_

"Knowledge…!"

_Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to… MegaKabuterimon!_

"Sincerity!"

_Palmon digivolve to… Togemon! Togemon digivolve to… Lillymon!  
_"Reliability!"

_Gomamon digivolve to… Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve to… Zudomon!  
_"Mine's love!"

_Biyomon digivolve to… Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve to… Garudamon!_

"Friendship!  
_Gabumon warp digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!_

"Courage!"

_Agumon warp digivolve to… WarGreymon!  
_"Protection… I will protect my friends!"

_Kunemon digivolve to… Flymon! Flymon digivolve to… Okuwamon!_

_Lunamon digivolve to… Lekismon! Lekismon digivolve to… Crescemon!"_

"Gentle and Kind… Gentle, Kind, and Strong!"

_Wormmon digivolve to… Stingmon! Stingmon digivolve to… JewelBeemon!_

"I'm changing my destiny! Its time to fight!"

Ryo's egg hatched into a Ketomon.

_Ketomon digivolve to… Hopmon!_

_Hopmon digivolve to… Monodramon!_

_Monodramon digivolve to… Strikedramon!_

_Strikedramon digivolve to… Cyberdramon!_

"We did it! We re-assembled ourselves!"

"What?!"

"You're dealing with the new and improved Chosen!"

* * *

**Next up is the final battle! But this story still isn't done after that! **


	12. Chapter 12: Goodbye to Best Friends

**Only a few more chapters... **

**I nearly cried while writing this...**

* * *

"That's impossible! How did you digivolve without your crests?!"

"Nothing's impossible! At least, not when you've got your friends helping you!"

"You said it, Matt! Now…" Tai fist pumped, "Its time… to fight!"

Everyone else fist pumped, "Yeah!"

The fight was on; everyone riding with or on their partners.

The fight against Apocalymon was medium length, but hard… Their strongest enemy.

The three youngest all defended, while the others attacked. Everyone but Matt and Tai focused on distracting their enemy, while the two strongest focused on attacking.

With two well-aimed attacks from MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon, Apocalymon's claws were down!

However, Apocalymon decided to be cheap, and attempted to take both worlds and the Chosen with him to the grave.

_I need to be strong for this!_

_I will change my destiny!_

_I will protect everyone!  
_"We're the Chosen Children!"

The Digivices, Ken's entirely black, Sam's gray, and Ryo's a bright blue and white, all began to send out light beams, forming a square barrier and containing the explosion meant to destroy everything and everyone.

They won…

They actually won!

Aaand… Joe's going to go throw up…

Sam, Ken, and Ryo just all took a deep breath.

Gennai soon arrived("Sorry I'm late, forgot to set my alarm. Is it over?")

Yes, its over, Gennai.

The island, File Island, was first to return.

* * *

They all arrived at the Primary Village. Ken and Kari joined TK, Patamon, and Elecmon in hatching the DigiEggs. The group soon decided to take a picture.

… I'd say it came out pretty good, with a surprise baby digimon.

Ogremon soon left, with the excuse that viruses wasn't supposed to be with vaccine and data types.

Gennai explained a few things about Digimon destiny…

Soon, they were back to where everyone but Ryo and Ken camped out during their first night in the Digital World, talking…

Joe, open mouth insert foot.

Matt suggests that they stay until vacation's over. Everyone agrees, but...

The gate is closing…. Forever. The humans would have to go home, and leave their friends. ("This eclipse could cost you your lives." Gennai had said)

Only two more hours with the Digimon friends they had grown bonds with. Goodbyes were painful…

* * *

"When you're back home, tell your mom hi for me…" Biyomon told Sora.

"Okay. I want to thank you for that, Biyomon." Sora replied, "I've misunderstood my mom all this time...but because of you, things between us are all right now. I'm sure I'll be able to get along just fine with her from now on."

"Really?"

"Really."

"If that's true, then I'm happy! I thought you only saw me as a bother because I kept depending on you."

"That's not true. That was never true, Biyomon."

"Sora…"

"Biyomon…"

* * *

"You and I might not have been a good team, Gomamon…" Joe began, "But I had a lot of fun being with you."

"So did I." Gomamon admitted, "Anyway, good luck studying over there."

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Let's shake hands."

"Oh? Okay."

"Oh…"

"What?"

"That really _was_ a hand!"

Both partners chuckled and smiled, shaking hands by the river.

* * *

"Tentomon."  
"Izzy-han?"

"I've… really… I've really imposed on you greatly."

A crash,

"T-Tentomon!"

"Even to the very end, you talk so formally to me!"

"Sorry… I'm sorry… But then, what's more appropriate for me to say at a time like this?"

"That's a difficult question. But I think you don't have to push yourself to say the words. Formal talk is okay this way. I'm sure there will come a time one day when the words just come naturally."

"You think so? I hope so…"

Izzy hugged his partner…

* * *

Sounds of tears…  
"TK! Don't cry!"

"But… But…We'll never see each other again!"

"That's not true! The flow of time is the same between your world and my world now, so I'm sure there'll be a day when we can see each other again!"

"Really?"

"We saw each other after Devimon, remember?"

"Yeah. That's because I believed that we'd meet again."

"Believe in it this time again!"

"Okay. Then, let's see each other again! Promise?"

"Promise."

Shake hands…

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, Matt…"

"Hmm?"

"Could you play your harmonica for me again?"

"Okay."

Matt's music carries…

* * *

"Geez… Matt, you jerk…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Hmm. Hey. This is the place, right Tai? This is where I torched the firewood with my Pepper breath."

"Yeah, that's right. Then the embers burned Seadramon's tail and that's what made him mad!"

"Huh? It was my fault?"

"No. It was me who stuck his tail in the embers." Laughter.

"Tai!"

* * *

"For me?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"It looks very good on you."

"Really? Well… take care…Kari"

"Yeah. Until next time."

"Next time?"

"Yup. That's right."

An exchange of the whistle…(A/N: Skipping Mimi…)

* * *

"I'm going to keep my promise… Kind, Gentle, and Strong."  
"Thank you, Ken-chan…. I'm going to miss you."  
"I'm gonna miss you too, Wormmon. You're my best friend…"

"You're my best friend too…. Goodbye Ken-chan…"

* * *

"Try not to hit digimon stronger than you."

"No promises, Ryo!"

* * *

"Protect Ken's digimon, okay? You promise?"

"I promise, Sam."

"Thank you, Kunemon. I'll miss you both. You too, Lunamon."

"I'll miss you too, Sam…"

"You both are my best friends. Never forget me, kay?"  
"Okay!"

* * *

"Have you all finished saying your goodbyes?" Gennai asked, "We've taken care of the transportation preparations. When you get on this trolley, it will take you back to your world."

Mimi was still crying, as Palmon never showed up. The group begged for more time, but the gate wouldn't wait.

* * *

"Its time. Get on the trolley."

"Okay…"

Everyone loaded onto the trolley, Tai and Matt opening the windows so they could see the Digimon.

"Well, guys," Tai began, "Take care."

"You too." Agumon said.

With the sound of the whistle, the trolley began to move.

With 'goodbyes' from all around, humans and digimon waving.

Mimi was still crying… Until…

"Mimi!"

"Mimi! Mimi!" Palmon yelled, waving.

"Palmon!" Mimi cried.

"Mimi! I'm sorry!"

"Its okay! Its okay, Palmon! Farewell! Thank you for everything!"

"Goodbye Mimi!"

Palmon tripped, and Mimi lost her hat.

_In this world of nothingness that arises out of an infinite dream_

_It seems as though our beloved desires will lose…_

_But even in these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay_

_I'm sure we can fly, oh yeah!  
In this miserable world that arises out of an infinite dream_

_Maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all_

_But even with these clumsy wings, dyed with images that tend to stay_

_I'm sure we can fly, on my love!  
_"Goodbye!"

Then, the trolley…. was gone, through the gate and in the Real World.

* * *

**Our adventures this summer have come to an end. But one day, the gate will open again...Maybe sooner than we expected. After all… nothing is impossible. **

* * *

_10 young kids go to camp for the summer_

_And wind up living in a digital land_

_Where everyone gets to meet his own digimonster_

_A digital companion, a digital friend_

* * *

**I put 'Butterfly' and part of the first stanza of "Hey Digimon' in here cause I wanted to. :3 **

**Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13: Digi-Kaiser and Car Crashes

**The last chapter of this story. I might do a fic about the movies... **

* * *

It had only been two weeks since they had left their Digimon friends. Ryo, Sam, and Ken were all back in Tamachi, while the others were back in Odaiba. The eleven friends kept in touch, of course.

But a lot of that would change, with a single crosswalk…

Sam had decided to take Ken out for some ice cream before they picked up Ryo so they could visit the others in Odaiba. The two Ichijouji brothers were walking through the crosswalk(At the correct time, mind you), when a driver began to swerve, as if he lost control of the car.

Sam was the first to notice, pushing his little brother out of the way with a cry of 'Ken!'

…!

"Nii-san!"

"Someone call the ambulance!"

* * *

It wasn't long before all of the Chosen were in the waiting room with the adult Ichijouji's.

The… The crash was _bad_… Ken was still crying into Ryo's shoulder, TK nearby with Matt, Tai, and Kari. The three youngest and their older siblings(Including Ryo) had gotten pretty close as friends.

It seemed like forever before they got the news.

Sam would live, he had died for around 5 minutes, but he was now in a coma…

And even IF he woke up, he'd be paralyzed in both legs. He'd be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. AND there was no promise that Sam would still… still be _him_. The Great Ichijouji Genius the Chosen Children had grown fond of and was friends with.

That news made not only the Ichijouji's cry, but Sam's and Ken's friends as well.

* * *

When Ken returned home after hearing the news, he checked the computer he shared with Sam.

_Ken,_

_I know the state of your brother is hard to state… He may not live again._

_You feel guilty, don't you? If you didn't beg for Sam and Ryo to come to camp, Sam wouldn't have discovered the Digital World… He wouldn't have gotten protective. _

_But don't worry… the gate has reopened. Use your digivice!-_

"My Digivice..?" Ken opened the top drawer, and picked out his digivice. He and Sam had been keeping their digivices there ever since they left the Digital World…

_Go back to that world! To your true destiny! _

Almost instinctively, Ken held his digivice so it was parallel to the computer screen, and he was sucked into the screen.

* * *

The boy walked to the black sea he saw…

And set his digivice within it. He heard crazed voices that sounded like his own… but that didn't matter…

As his digivice changed, thoughts came to his mind.

He'd make the Digital World _his_… After all, he was a Chosen.

And as far as he was concerned, he, as a Chosen, was meant to rule this place.

His Digimon Kaiser clothing suddenly appeared on him.

"I'm nothing like you, Milleniummon! No… I'm BETTER THAN YOU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Just before school began again, two weeks, Sam woke up. He was incredibly out of it, his brain barely working…

But he was awake and alive and okay. It took him at least a year to get back to normal, and the event at the Dark Ocean was forgotten by Ken. Sam had been given a wheelchair and was able to do homeschooling and was being tutored by Izzy and Joe to help him remember what he had forgotten.

* * *

Over the years, Ken still slowly transformed into the Digimon Kaiser due to the Dark Spore.

Sam was now taking college courses online with Izzy.

Joe had begun studying for medical school.

Ryo had moved to Fukuoka, while Mimi moved to America. Matt had started a band.

Various other things happened, but the group(Minus Ken, who slowly began seeing the others as insects unworthy of his friendship) stayed friends, and close ones at that.

Eventually, Sam would find the email…

But that's for another story, a few years from now.

_He's My Brother, My Friend, the Kaiser, He's Kindness_

* * *

**And now we move onto Digimon 02! :D **

**Oh gods... those screams... Those laughs... Poor Wormmon...**

**Edit 3-15-15: I've decided to rename the sequel to this story, even though it isn't up yet. I have the first two chapters down, and it kinda took on a life of its own. Keep your eyes open though! **


End file.
